halofandomcom-20200222-history
Carol Rawley
Flight Officer Captain Carol Rawley (alternatively known by her Call Sign Foehammer) was the pilot of Pelican transport Echo 419 on the Pillar of Autumn in 2552. She had great talent in the way of hostile insertions and mounting rescues, and this made her stand out among the other pilots on the Autumn. Foehammer was voiced by Tanya Pettiford-Wates. Her copilot was Lieutenant Frye.Halo: The Flood, page 38 She is technically an unseen character, as players can only see her ship. She is a member of the 23rd Naval Air Squadron. She also appears to be the leader of the Pillar of Autumn's Pelican contingent. Halo: The Flood page 39Her Radio Operator was Crew Chief Cullen. Not long after the Pillar of Autumn made a blind jump to the Threshold system, Covenant forces descended once again upon the ship. Foehammer escaped in the ensuing battle and descended to the surface of Installation 04, where many UNSC forces have landed. There, she helped the Master Chief and Cortana pick up scattered Marines and get them out of the battlefield and back to Alpha Base. She and Frye assist the Chief and Cortana many times through the Battle of Installation 04, including helping them rescue Captain Keyes in a daring raid on the Truth and Reconciliation, landing them and a squadron of Marines on a beach to take the Silent Cartographer, ferrying them to the Control Room, and landing them at the Flood Containment Facility. Unfortunately she is tragically shot down later by Covenant Banshees as she attempts to pick up the Chief one last time and escape Installation 04 minutes before the Pillar of Autumn explodes and destroys Halo.Halo: The Flood, page 338,339 Foehammer is one of the best crewmen of the Pillar of Autumn, and possibly in the UNSC itself. Fear is never expressed in her voice, and she has the efficiency to get the job done. Foehammer puts soldiers down on dangerous LZs without hesitation, takes heavy fire without batting an eye, ignores the odds and the consequences, and doesn't panic. In addition, Foehammer is one of the few female characters of note in Halo. She, Cortana, the pilot of Keyes' Pelican in the Flood complex raid, and the pilot of Master Chief's escape pod are the only females in the original video game. The second game features two female Marines, voiced by Michelle Rodriguez, and Laura Prepon, as well as Commander Miranda Keyes, voiced by Julie Benz. The series of books provides a wider view of the soldiers, several of whom are female. Trivia *The call sign "Foehammer" comes from the fourteenth level of Marathon Infinity. "Foehammer" is also a literal translation of the name of Gandalf's sword, Glamdring, as well as the name of the dragon-slaying arrow in Stephen King's book The Eyes of the Dragon. *Foehammer's Pelican, Echo 419, is possibly another reference to the number ' 7.' 4 + 1 + 9 = 14 = 7 + 7 *Foehammer is addressed by Cortana as a Lieutenant in the game, but is mentioned as a Captain in the book *Whenever a pelican crashes if you look on the side the number is 419 every time so it seems as if her pelican is the only one in the game, apart from the other model of Pelican in the Game, V993. *Foehammer is probably Southern American Decent pertaining to her voice. *In Halo 3 Multiplayer all of the call signs in the battlefield are denoted by a letter and two ensuing numbers (Ex. L31) and Foehammer simply has a name along with her code designation of Echo 419. Quotes *"This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." - In the level Halo, after defeating the Covenant attacking the first group of human surviors. *"Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." *"I'm on my way." - When transportation to the Command Shuttle was requested. *"Roger, Cortana. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell." - To Cortana, level Halo. *"That's affirmative. Echo 419 staying on station. Foe Hammer out." *"Echo 419 to Cortana, come in." - In the rock - slide crash site. *"Roger, Cortana. On my way. I've spotted additional lifeboats in your area. One near the cliff edge. And another near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors." *"Echo 419 to Cortana. Foe Hammer's on station and ready for another pickup." - In the river - head crash site. *"Roger that. I'm on my way." - In the cliff - edge crash site, after all the Covenant forces are dead. *"Welcome aboard, Master Chief. Ready for dust-off." - In the end of the level Halo. *"Roger, Cortana, Echo 419 on approach." - The Truth and Reconciliation level, if the reinforcements are needed before engaging the Covenant forces by the Gravity Lift. *"Copy that, Cortana. Hang tight, gentlemen. Foe Hammer out." - If the reinforcements are needed after defeating the pair of Hunters by the Gravity Lift. *"Echo 419 inbound, clear the drop zone." *"Foe Hammer here, Cortana ... I read you, but you're inside the ship. I'm not sure I can - " - If the reinforcements are needed after opening the large blast door. *"Roger, Cortana - Echo 419 on approach." *"I copy, Cortana. Echo 419 standing by for your signal." - If the reinforcements are needed after defeating the pair of Hunters in the shuttle bay. *"Roger. Echo 419 inbound." - To Cortana. *"Negative Cortana, I've been engaged by Covenant air patrols, and I'm havin' a tough time shakin' 'em. You'll be better off findin' your own ride. Sorry." - When Cortana requested for the reinforcements, after Captain Keyes and a few Marines were released from the Covenant prison. *"We're approaching the LZ. It's gonna be hot! Get set to come out swinging. Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!" - In the beginning of the level The Silent Cartographer. *"Affirmative. Echo 419 inbound. Somebody order a Warthog?" - When the beach is cleared of hostiles. *"You know our motto: We Deliver." - To Pete Stacker or random Marine. *"Echo 419 to ground teams. I'll stay on station and keep an eye out for Covenant bogies." - After the Covenant locked the doors leading to the Silent Cartographer. *"Foe Hammer to ground teams, you got two enemy dropships coming in fast!" - When the Master Chief was in the Silent Cartographer facility. *"The Captain has dropped out of contact, Cortana. His ship may be out of range or having equipment problems." *"Affirmative. Foe Hammer out." - After the Control Room was found. *"Roger. On my way." - When the Master Chief reached the top side of the Silent Cartographer facility. *"Eee, Cortana...! These coordinates are underground!" - When Cortana gave her the coordinates and flight plan. *"I hope your analysis is on-the-money, Cortana. This Pelican won't turn on a dime." *"This is as far as I can go." - In the beginning of the level Assault on the Control Room. *"Good luck, Foe Hammer out." *"The last transmission from the Captain's dropship was from this area. That was over twelve hours ago. When you locate Captain Keyes, radio in, and I'll come pick you up." - In the beginning of the level 343 Guilty Spark. *"This is Echo 419. Chief, is that you? I lost your signal when you disappeared inside the structure. What's going on down there? I'm tracking movement all over the place!" - Near the top side, level 343 Guilty Spark. *There's a large tower a few hundred meters from your current position. Find a way above the fog and foliage canopy and I can move in and pick you up." - To the Master Chief and a group of Marines. *"Chief, I've lost your signal! Where'd you go? Chief? Chief!" - When the Master Chief was teleportated by 343 Guilty Spark. *"Roger, Cortana. I read you, 5 by 5." - In the elevator, level The Maw, after the Pillar of Autumn's engines were going critical. *"Affirmative. Echo 419 going on station." *"Echo 419 to Cortana. Things are gettin' noisy down there. Everything okay?" *"Affirmative, Cortana. Foe Hammer inbound." - When Cortana requested for extraction on the double, level The Maw. *"I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! Airfoil structures have been shot to hell! I can't hold her! I can't hold on!" - After being hit by two Banshees. Sources Rawley, Carol Rawley, Carol